Killing Me Softly
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Will is studying for midterms, but can’t concentrate so she goes out for a walk. But a boy at a coffee shop catches her attention with a song that reminds her of her past life as a guardian. What could this mean?


**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me and I am not profiting in any way by writing this story. Song that inspired story does not belong to me either.

**A/N: **The story takes place many and many years after W. I. T. C. H. has concluded. Will is living in a town far away in her third year of college. Will/Phobos.

**Summary: **Will is studying for midterms, but can't concentrate so she goes out for a walk. But a boy at a coffee shop catches her attention with a song that reminds her of her past life as a guardian. What could this mean?

Killing Me Softly Strumming my pain with his finger 

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly… with his song_

Will lay in bed with a book open on her bed. She rolled over on her back and lay still, staring up at the ceiling as she took the heart of Candracar into her hand. For a long time she couldn't stop thinking of her guardian days, she could stop thinking of her old friends and about Caleb. She missed them all so very much, but she'd been through this many times before. She had no other choice but to leave them. After high school, before it even finished, she took off leaving that world behind, just as they all had to leave Meridian behind.

Will sighed as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She'd grown out her brilliantly red hair so that it reached her waist. She had on very dark blue jeans and a black shirt that stopped short of her waistline. Will ran a hand through her long hair as she gazed into the refrigerator, but she closed the door, as she knew that eating was futile and rested against the refrigerator. Why had it all ended the way is did? She always wanted to know the answer to that very question, but she never got a response.

"Hey Will," Will looked up to see her roommates, Raven and Jessica, walk in. She smiled weakly at them as Jessica closed the door while Raven shook off their black umbrella. "It's pouring outside!"

_I heard he sang a good song_

_I heard he had a style_

"Where have you guys been?" Will asked as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, which was adjacent. Jessica and Raven walked in and plopped onto the couch.

"The Beatnik coffee house, you should have seen the guy that's performing there tonight. The song is so very strange for a love song, but the song has so much more then that. I can't explain it. You really need to go down and check it out, because I can't explain it," Jessica said as she ran a hand through her short blonde hair. Will turned to look at Raven.

"He speaks of another world, full of evil and of angels that try to save the forsaken land, but of the sadness of one of the main guardians. It's very strange, but so sad the way that he plays it. You just have to see it Will. I mean the entire time that I was listening to it I kept thinking about all those drawings that you have in your sketchbook," Raven said as she looked over at Will. "Are you wearing my boots?"

"No, I just bought some that look like yours," Wilma responded as she looked down at the black boots on her feet. She walked towards the door and grabbed her blue jean jacket from the coat rack and put it on, her mind racing as melancholia arose within her at the thought of her drawings. She grabbed her keys and umbrella. She needed some fresh air; she had to go out. Ever since she'd received an invitation to Cornelia's upcoming marriage she could shake off the feeling that her life was over.

"Will where are you going?" Jessica asked.

"I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back later," she said simply as she walked out the door. As Will stepped out into the rain she pulled out her umbrella and walked beneath the pouring rain, thinking of the upcoming wedding of Caleb and Cornelia. She hadn't yet decided whether she would return to the wedding or not. A part of her wanted to see them all with ever fiber of her being, but another felt that she would die if she witnessed the ceremony that would end her life.

She didn't know how it happened, how she fell in love with Caleb, but she knew that he loved her too, at one point. But Cornelia took him away from her, she charmed him and he fell for her. Cornelia always got everything she wanted and Will couldn't do anything about it. She just watched it happen. Perhaps she was just so stubborn at the time and convinced herself that she didn't love him.

_And so I came to see him_

_And listen for a while_

_And there he was, this young boy_

_Stranger to my eyes_

Will felt a cool chill as a gust of wind blew and she covered herself with the umbrella. As the wind stopped Will pushed her hair out of her face and looked up. She was standing before a staircase that led the way down into the Beatnik coffee house, a usually dimly lit, basement café that had open mics almost everyday except when they had performers come in.

Will walked into the coffee shop, as she was a little curious to see what her friends were talking about. As she walked in through the door she closed her umbrella and stood back against a wall, watching the stage. The lights of the coffee shop were dimmed as a young boy with blonde hair walked into the stage light.

He was a tall thin boy with blonde hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were gray and full of sadness. Will stood back and watched as the stranger sat down on a stool, bringing his mouth close to the mic. He had a very fine face, but it was thin. Will watched as his hands positioned his guitar in place, slowly beginning his song.

Strumming my pain with his finger 

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly… with his song_

Will stood still as he began his song, describing a world that brought back so many memories of Meridian, of her old friends. Will reached up once more to the heart of Candracar, which began to light up, something it had not done in a long time and Will felt her heart ache. The words that came from his voice were so very beautiful, yet she felt it tearing her apart inside as he sang of girls on wings trying to save a forsaken city; he sang of their friendship and undying loyalty to each other.

_I felt all flushed with fever_

_And I rest by the crowd _

_I felt he found my letters _

_And read each one aloud_

_I pray that he would finish_

_But he just kept right on_

As he sang of a forbidden love between one of the guardians and a boy of the dammed world he sang of, Will felt her body heat rise and she felt ill. He sand of how he was her only one, the boy that would never be for her, but _was_ her only one. He sang of the forbidden kiss, of which none of the other guardians knew, he spoke of a fracturing friendship that no one sensed, he spoke of loneliness.

Will placed her hand over her heart as if it were failing her. He sung of her pain, words that seemed to come straight from the letters that she and Caleb had once sent to each other. As the tears welled up in her eyes all she wanted him to do was stop, to stop singing about her life, but he didn't stop, he continued to sing. She wondered how it was that he knew so much.

Will leaned her head against the wall as she slid down the wall to sit on the floor as the tears began to slide down her face. With every time he plucked his guitar, causing his song to move forward, she felt her life was slowly slipping away. With every syllable and word that slowly slipped through his mouth she felt that he life was fading, her heart slowing down.

Strumming my pain with his finger 

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

Killing me softly… with his song 

_(Repeat 2x)_

The boy looked over at the far corner of the room and spotted the young woman with the brilliant red hair. She was sitting on the floor, her head leaning back against the brick wall. Her eyes were closed in agony that was not physical but emotional shone on her face. He could see the trail of tears sparkling on her pale face and he looked down at his guitar, wondering if he'd truly meant to do this to her.

**The End.**

**A/N:** Yes I know that was weird but please tell me what you think. Please Review.


End file.
